The Modern Adventures of Don Quixote
by MadHatter1
Summary: Sorry, it've taken me so long. But here's chapter 4. Enjoy!
1. The Beginning of Trouble

The Modern Adventures of Don Quixote  
  
Chapter 1  
The Beginning of Trouble  
  
"Where are we, my Grace?" asked Sancho Panzo, half in terror. Don Quixote sat erect in the saddle. "It's the work of that magician, Frestòn. He must have transported us to a strange new land. I do not recall anything like this in my books." In the matter of facts, they were in the middle of the intersection and were currently holding up traffic. "God help us! What are those things?" screamed Sancho, as he pointed to one of the cars. "It is a gruesome monster and there is a fair lady in distress inside of it!" Don Quixote declared. For the lady inside of the car was shaking her fit at them. "Begging your pardon, my Grace, perhaps she wants us to move out of her way." suggested Sancho.   
"It is clear to see that you still don't know what's what in these kinds of adventures," Don Quixote said gruffly, "Please stand aside while I save the fair damsel in distress." Sancho moved onto the sidewalk, still looking unsure about the situation. Don Quixote shouted at the top of his lungs, "Do not despair, Don Quixote is coming to save you!" He charged with a prayer in his heart, beseeching his lady Dulcinea to succor him in this trial. In doing this, though, he scared the lady in the car half to death. She banged on the horn, in hopes of stopping the madman.  
Rocinante, having never such a loud and horrible sound in its life, reared up on its hind legs. Don Quixote was not prepared for this and was promptly dumped onto the ground with a loud clang. Sancho was about to go to help his master, but then remembered his promise not to engage in battle with Don Quixote. So he remained at rest. Don Quixote, being the old man he is, was having trouble getting up. The old armor made progress difficult. When he was able to get to his feet, he saw that the fair lady was no longer in distress, and that being so, was no longer in the monster. She walked to him, with a worried expression on her face.   
"Are you all right?" asked the lady.  
"I'm fine. Are you in good condition?"   
"Um-Yes, I am. Thanks for asking."  
"What is your name?"  
"It is Dulcinea."  
Don Quixote gasped. Could it be possible that Frestòn, knowing of his fair lady, had transported her into danger? She did look like the Dulcinea he knew. He dropped to his knee. "My fair lady Dulcinea, I'm Don Quixote de La Mancha. Sancho rode up and began, "My Grace-." Loud blaring from aside interrupted him. Don Quixote jumped up and said, "It is the fellow monsters coming to the aid of the monster that I defeated!" Dulcinea glanced and then groaned, "Oh, man, it's the police."  
"Police?" Sancho asked.  
"You're not from around here, are you? They are the ones who enforces the law."  
"They look if they are all being controlled by those monsters!" Don Quixote said, as he tried to clamber back onto his horse. But the old horse, still nervous from the horn, bolted when it heard the sirens come closer. Don Quixote, who was holding the reins, found himself on the ground, being dragged across the street and onto the sidewalk.  
Sancho yelled, "My Grace!" He rushed after him as fast as his pony would allow. Rocinante was running strong, for there was still valor in its frail body. It dashed into a nearby building, taking along one surprised Don Quixote. "Oh no!" exclaimed Dulcinea, who began running to the building, "That's the department store!"   



	2. Don Quixote Goes Shopping

Chapter Two  
Don Quixote Goes Shopping  
  
As we last left our hero, he was being dragged across the pavement by his horse, which was spooked by the loud noises. We now close in to see where his is and what is happening...  
"Whoa! Stop, you cursed creature! This is no way a honorable knight's horse should act!" Don Quixote was shouting. Suddenly, Rocinante spotted itself on a TV and was startled. It reared up on its legs and stopped. Don Quixote saw that his horse stopped and he released his hold on the reins. But the Law of Inertia said that Don Quixote would keep on moving until he ran into something. Don Quixote's little trip ended at a checkout center. The clerk leaned over the counter and said, "Um... May I help you?"   
Sancho came galloping in at full speed. When he spotted Don Quixote, he shouted, "My Grace!" He hopped off his pony and rushed to his side. "Oh, my Grace! Here...Let me help you up..." Don Quixote grasped the hand being offered to him and pulled himself up. Dulcinea ran up, gasping for breath. "Are...you...all...right?" She asked, between breaths. "I am fine, my dear lady, for I am Don Quixote de La Mancha."  
"That's good to hear, but look at your armor. It's probably beyond repair." Dulcinea said while pointing to the armor he had on. Don Quixote looked down at himself. There were scratches and scrapes on every inch of the metal surface. To make matter worse, there was a gash ranging from one side of the armor to the other.   
Don Quixote didn't say anything, but marched up to the clerk, who have been watching the scene with some confusion, and said, "Would you kindly guide me to the nearest blacksmith, sir?" The clerk looked at the madman and said, "I'm sorry?" Now it was Don Quixote's turn to be confused. "Do you even know what a blacksmith is?" asked Don Quixote. "Sir, I know who's a blacksmith, but there isn't one around here for miles," the clerk hesitated a second before continuing, "Sir, if that horse is yours, please get it out of here. It is disturbing the customers."   
Don Quixote was flabbergasted. "You mean to tell me that I can't leave my noble steed in this building?" He asked. "That is about the size of it. If you cannot remove your horse from the building, then I will be forced to call security." The clerk replied, with a stern look in his eyes. Dulcinea answered quickly, "Don't call. We'll get the horse out of here. Right?" As she said the last part, she gave Don Quixote a look saying, 'You better do what I say or else.' Unnerved, Don Quixote nodded. He have learned from his niece never to disagree when they give you that look. Then he remembered something. "Where is my servant, Sancho?" "That's funny. He was standing there a second ago." Don Quixote swore. "Frestòn must have captured him while I was not looking." "Hey, hey, let's not jump to conclusion." Dulcinea advised him. "He is most likely lost in the crowd with his pony. We'll go find him, but first, we need to take care of your horse." She pointed to the gray hag that was admiring itself in the TV screen. Don Quixote went over to it. "Come, now, we have to go." He started pulling on the reins. But the horse resisted, fascinated with this thing that had a horse that was as handsome as itself. Don Quixote started pulling harder. Then he stopped when he saw that his horse wasn't going anywhere.   
He looked at the TV screen and saw that it had his horse in it. "My horse seems to be under a spell. This thing is capturing its soul. I'm must stop this device of the devil." He shouted to Dulcinea. And before she was able to say or do anything to stop the madman, Don Quixote whipped out his lance, which he had been carrying the entire trip, and plunged it into the TV screen.   
He stopped it, all right, but not in the manner of which he hoped for. His horse was now backing away from him. He felt nothing but pains flooding his whole body. Don Quixote thought, "This is the devil's sting of death, which he has afflicted on me, for foiling his plans." Then everything went black. That was the last thought he had for a long time.   
Dulcinea watched in shock as the madman stabbed the TV. She rushed over to the main outlet and started yanking the plugs out one by one. And one by one, the TVs blinked out. When the last of the TVs went out, including the one where our hero had lodged himself in, Don Quixote's body dropped to the floor. Immediately, a crowd started to form around the body. Dulcinea forced her way through until she got to Don Quixote. She checked his pulse.  
There was a pulse. Although it was faint, it was there. Dulcinea shouted, "Someone, call 911!" "Already been done, ma'am." A voice in the crowd said. She once again turned her attention back to the body and whispered, "Hang on, old man. Help is on the way."  
  



	3. Don Quixote Checks into the Hospital

  
Chapter Three  
Don Quixote Checks into the Hospital.  
  
As we left our well-intended but misguided hero, he was taking lessons from an ill-mannered TV set. He learned very quickly that injuring one of these species would bring extreme pain. He passed out from the lesson and is now resting. We will close in to see that he is resting in a comfortable bed and that various devices are hooked up into him.   
We see that someone is opening the door and coming in. We now will let events pass without interruption.   
Don Quixote groaned. Every bone and nerve ached in his body. He opened his eyes, only to close them again. For light flooded his eyes, causing even more agony than what he had already. He tried to open them again and found he was able to see, as long he opened them slowly. He saw a blonde woman, dressed in white. She was an angel.   
"Am I in heaven?", asked Don. The angel looked surprised and then said, "Yes. You are in Heaven's Hospital." Don smiled weakly and whispered, "Made it at last." The angel smiled back and said, "Yes, you did. Now just rest now." Don did as he was told and found everything going dark. He let the darkness take him, for he had nothing to fear...  
The nurse watched him fall asleep from the sedative she administered to him before he woke up. She thought, "You're in Heaven's Hospital, alright...in California." She went to the intercom and paged for the doctor. Having done this, she went to leave, but turned around at the door to see the old man one last time. He looked peaceful, just lying there. "Reminds me of my dad," The nurse thought. And with that, she went out the door.  
Doctor Allan G. Green, known as "Duke" for his habit of wearing surgical gloves everywhere he goes, glanced up at the monitor as he heard an angry beep. "Room 712.... That's the unidentified man's room. About time." He reached for the phone next to him and picked up the handle. He dialed a number and waited. Finally, someone picked up. "Hello? He's up. You can come over and wait for him in the waiting room. I'll have to give him a checkup before you can see him. All right. See you later." He hung up and sighed. Well, time to get back to work. He opened the door and walked down the quiet hallway.   
Don yawned. How long has been his slumber? He remembers the angel, but she is nowhere in sight. And now, everything looks dark and forbidding. And for the first time, he sees that some strange beasts are sitting right next to him. He also sees that there are vine-like ropes sprouting out of these beasts. He follows the ropes with his eyes and finds that the ends of these ropes are latched onto him. "The angel lied!" thought Don. "These beasts are sucking the vital energy out of me. I must stop this monstrous evil!" And with that, he yanked the cords off of his body. It hurt, but to him, it was better than getting killed. But he didn't stop there. With a roar, he sprinted for the door.  
Duke was almost at room 712 when all of the sudden, he heard a bellow from inside. "What the bloody hell-" was all Duke was able to think before the door exploded outward. Needless to say, Duke was knocked to the ground. Don just kept running. He knocked a few nurses down and overturned quite a few medicine carts. He then suddenly saw Dulcinea seating on a chair with Sancho, sitting next to her. "Frestòn have captured my fair lady and also my faithful servant! I must rescue them!" Don thought.   
Dulcinea was sitting on the chair wondering how the old man was faring when suddenly...  
"I am coming to save you, Dulcinea!"  
Dulcinea thought, "What in the world-" She jumped up while the madman screeched to a stop. He dropped to one knee and said, "How are you, my lady? I hope Frestòn done no harm to you." She said, "I'm fine, but did you get-" She was interrupted by, "Stop that madman!" Duke, who was standing at the door, holding a hand to his head, gave the command. Don grabbed Dulcinea by the hand and took off with her in tow. "Wait for me, My Grace!" said poor, little Sancho, who chased the retreating forms of the lady and the madman.  
They dashed through doors and hallways until the clamor could no longer be heard. They stopped in an empty room and took what Dulcinea called, "a breather." "A pity I did not have my trusty sword to fight. It is the way of a coward to run from evil." muttered Don. "What will we do now, My Grace?" asked Sancho timidly. Dulcinea replied with some sarcasm, "Well, let's go run some more. That way, we'll be arrested for sure." " I will not let them touch you!" declared Don. Dulcinea shook her head and sighed, " Some day, you will tell me why you did this, but as for now, we need to get you new clothes."   
Don grimaced. They had taken away his clothes and left him with a dress! Not only they had captured him, but they also sought to demoralize him in the process. "Luckily for you, I brought some clothes, in case you got out today. But I wasn't expecting a jailbreak..." Dulcinea said, as she roamed through the backpack she brought. "Here. They were my father's, but they should fit you fine. Sancho, you go and stand guard outside." Sancho nodded and waddled out. "Many thanks. Could you turn while I dress myself?" Don asked, eyes downcast. "Sure." Dulcinea turned while Don dressed. "Now that you are properly dressed, now we can think of a way to get out of here." Sancho called from the hallway. "People coming!" "Well, get in here!" said Dulcinea as she yanked him in. She closed the door and hoped they would walk by.   
Somebody must've been listening to her. Dulcinea let out her breath she was holding as the footsteps grew softer outside. She turned around to face the madman and his servant. "Okay. Now we think a way out."  
  
  
Chapter 4 is next!  
Don Quixote on the Run 


End file.
